


Сомнение

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Extremely Underage, M/M, Oral Sex, Theseus gone mad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Родителей убили, и маленький двухлетний Ньют свалился на подростка-Тесея, который из-за появившейся паранойи не мог никому доверить его воспитание. Шли годы, изоляция от людей делала своё чёрное дело, и Тесей начал потихоньку сходить с ума.Оказывается, можно легко решить проблему секса, если рядом такой славный и послушный младший брат.





	Сомнение

**Author's Note:**

> Ньюту лет восемь, Тесею около двадцати двух.

Огонь уютно трещал в камине, лизал поленья оранжевыми языками. Тесей порой невольно поднимал на него глаза и, завороженный игрой пламени, отвлекался от книги. Читать толком не удавалось, потому что Тесей вполглаза следил и за Ньютом: тот играл совсем близко к камину, и игрушечные дракончики в его руках дышали похожим на дымок паром. Ньют был в восторге – эти игрушки он хотел с тех пор, как случайно увидел их в рекламном буклетике, который Тесей неосмотрительно оставил в поле его зрения. Теперь же дракончики норовили перекочевать даже в их общую постель, и только твердое “нет” Тесея останавливало Ньюта.  
Брат что-то бормотал про себя, разыгрывая свою историю, его рыжеватый затылок мелькал, перемещаясь по ковру, и Тесей думал, что Ньюта пора бы подстричь, уж больно тот оброс. Но это подождет.  
– ...И тут вдруг бабах! – шепотом воскликнул Ньют. Игрушечный маг упал на ковер, поверженный драконом, который по замыслу Ньюта, похоже, должен был изображал свирепость. – Давай, топай погромче, ты же дракон!  
Тесей не выдержал, встал с дивана и сел рядом на ковер, уткнувшись губами в макушку брата. Волосы у него были мягкие и пахли ароматным мылом. Наверное, поэтому Тесею так не хотелось вспоминать остригающее заклинание.  
– Братик, ты хочешь поиграть? – поинтересовался Ньют. – Как мы с тобой обычно играем, да?  
Тесей подумал над вопросом. Вообще-то ему и правда хотелось.  
– Ага, – согласился он. – Поиграем?  
Тесей отодвинул воротник рубашки и поцеловал Ньюта в шею. Тот дернул плечом, фыркнув.  
– Я ещё чуть-чуть, вот совсем немножко, – просительно произнес он. – И можно взять шахматные фигурки? Они будут убегать от дракона.  
– Конечно. Только положи их обратно, чтобы я не искал потом пешку по всему особняку, как в прошлый раз.  
– Я все-все положу, – заверил Ньют и отвернулся.  
Было так сложно встать с мягкого ковра у камина, но стоило наведаться в ванную комнату, потому что Ньюту ни в коем случае не должно быть неприятно. Пусть для Ньюта это будет игра, а потом, лет через пять, он и сам поймёт, что они оба созданы друг для друга.  
Тесей сжал кулаки, идя по коридору.  
Все остальные – враги, думал он с ожесточением. За воротами особняка нет никого, кто не был бы опасен, и любой, любой из встреченных магов мог быть тем, кто зверски убил их родителей. Они вдвоем не могут никому доверять. Ньют потом поймет. Ньют очень умный, он все поймет.  
Когда Тесей открыл дверь гостиной, брат уже складывал драконов в ящик для игрушек. Он обернулся к Тесею и сам подбежал с улыбкой.  
– Хочу пирог! Ты сделаешь потом пирог?  
– Какой, яблочный?  
Тесей подхватил Ньюта на руки, сел с ним на диван. Ньют заерзал на коленях.  
– Яблочный, – подтвердил он шепотом. – Большой и вкусный.  
– А знаешь что надо сделать, чтобы получить пирог?  
– Что?  
Тесей схватил Ньюта за бока.  
– Выдержать щекотку, конечно! Ну-ка, насколько ты выносливый?  
Ньют заливисто хохотал, пинался и брыкался и едва не валился с колен. Тесей прижал его к себе, а потом, отстранившись, всмотрелся в лицо. Ньют был довольным, раскрасневшимся от возни, даже губы были красными, как вишни.  
Тесей не выдержал, лизнул в подбородок, и Ньют хихикнул:  
– Щекотно.  
...А после Тесей поцеловал в губы. Ньют послушно разомкнул их, уже наученный: они игрались так не в первый раз, и брат знал, что надо делать, как отвечать, когда язык проскальзывает в рот. Тесей посасывал сладкие от карамели губы, а Ньют в это время уже трогал растущую выпуклость в паху, старательно гладил. Тесей довольно промычал что-то, переходя на шею, забираясь пальцами под рубашку.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе полизал? – деловито спросил Ньют, начиная расстегивать пуговицы. Тесей кивнул и торопливо спустил Ньюта на пол, между ног. Когда ширинка наконец расстегнулась, Тесей сам, не выдержав, погладил себя через белье и застонал, расставил ноги шире.  
Ньют, сев на пятки, потянулся к паху, отодвинул резинку, осторожно доставая член. Головка была уже красной – как и эти чудесные пухлые губы. Тесей ждал, смотря, как Ньют сжимает член обеими маленькими ладонями – он явно примеривался. Наконец, брат озорно показал язык и, не пряча его, лизнул снизу по вене до головки. Тесей шумно выдохнул. О Мерлин…  
Большая головка с трудом помещалась у Ньюта во рту, но тот старался и восхитительно сосал, порой проходясь дразнящим языком. Пытаясь взять больше, Ньют давился, слюни стекали по его подбородку.  
– Попробуй глубже, – сказал Тесей на вдохе. – Обещаю… Что угодно.  
– Еще одного дракона! – воскликнул Ньют, отрываясь.  
– Да, – простонал Тесей. – Да, только продолжи…  
Ньют старательно насадился ртом, обхватывая сильнее, беря глубже. Тесей, не выдержав, стал вдобавок толкаться в рот, придерживая за мягкие волосы. Какое же маленькое у Ньюта все, когда он наконец подрастет?..  
– Сглотни, – велел Тесей, ускоряясь.  
Ньют прикрыл слезящиеся глаза и убрал руки, которыми норовил оттолкнуть; позволил Тесею кончать как тому вздумается. Тесей вогнал член в самое горло в последний раз, и тот выстрелил спермой. Ньют глотал, его горло сжималось, обхватывая член, и это ощущалось так остро, так сладко, что Тесей еще несколько раз содрогнулся, исторгая из себя сперму. Последние капли Ньют поймал на язык, сглотнул и поморщился.  
– Невкусно, – пожаловался он. – И у меня горло болит.  
Тесей мысленно улыбнулся, пряча обмякший член и торопливо застегиваясь.  
Как будто ничего не было.  
– Зато какой пирог будет сладкий, представь.  
– Это да. – Ньют мечтательно поднял глаза к потолку. – И ты обещал мне дракона.  
Тесей подхватил брата и лег, оставив его сверху, залюбовался на пухлые губы и сияющие зеленые глаза. Какой же он красивый будет лет в шестнадцать… И нет ничего плохого в том, что они делают. Совсем ничего.  
– Обещал – значит будет, – сказал Тесей твердо, проводя пальцем по влажному подбородку Ньюта. – А теперь поцелуешь? Как я целую.  
Ньют кивнул, с готовностью обхватывая руками шею Тесея, и тот, потянувшись навстречу, слизал с этого маленького рта горьковатый привкус секса.  
Вот так легко. Раз – и ничего не было.


End file.
